Lo que quiero esta Navidad
by Maky
Summary: La relación entre Harry y Hermione ha evolucionado naturalmente por la convivencia de vivir en el mismo departamento, si etiquetas. Pero quizás esta navidad sea el momento de poner la cosas en su lugar y arreglar los lazos con la familia. Celebración Navideña HARMONY (Harry y Hermione). One-Shot


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter y su Universo pertenecen a su autora J.K Rowling y a cualquiera a quien ella haya cedido los derechos. El presente relato solo tiene la intención de entretener al fandom.

Esta historia pertenece a las actividades de la "Celebración Navideña" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE).

Felices fiestas a los miembros del grupo, nuevos lectores y viejos lectores (si es que aún tengo alguno – Maky se esconde detrás de un muro por la vergüenza); les tengo aquí un regalito navideño después de años sin sentarme formalmente a escribir, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que lo disfruten.

 **Lo que quiero esta Navidad**

Ya estamos en medio Diciembre y el invierno no se ha sentido realmente, el calentamiento global hace que el frío disminuya y las estaciones se vuelvan locas. Yo sé que ella esta triste por no ver nevar antes de irse a casa de sus padres para pasar las fiestas, como cada año desde que terminó el colegio.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras revisa nuevamente su lista y verifica que no esta olvidando nada antes de salir de viaje.

\- "¿Donde te dije que puse el pasaporte anoche?"

\- "En el cajón de la mesita de noche, junto a los boletos" – respondo – "Deberías guardarlos ya en tu bolsa, el taxi tardara máximo 15 minutos en llegar"

La veo atravesar nuestro cuarto, sacar los papeles y meterlos a la bolsa revisando frenéticamente el contenido de esta nuevamente.

\- "Las llaves…"

\- "En la bolsita de adelante"

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" – me pregunta mirándome con ansiedad

\- "He pasado esto contigo cada Navidad, Semana Santa y Vacaciones por los últimos cinco años Hermione" – le respondo con una sonrisa – "Sé que es mejor no comprar tu estrés o ambos terminaremos mal. Ademas tienes todo perfectamente controlado y lo sabes."

\- "No puedo creer que aún no haya nevado" – comenta mirando la ventana con añoranza, como si realmente no hubiera escuchado mi ultimo comentario – "Es una lastima que no vengas conmigo" – se le escapa sin pensar.

\- "Tengo deberes de padrino con Teddy"- le respondo con una sonrisa, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Harry Potter no es bien recibido en la casa Granger; el hombre por el que Hermione borro las memorias de sus padres y marcho a la guerra, el hombre con quien termino viviendo sin ser siquiera novios no es bienvenido en Australia.

No es que lo hubiésemos planeado de ese modo, pero cuando ella termino Hogwarts nuestra relación con los Wesleys se encontraba, por el momento, fracturada y los enviados del ministerio aún no encontraban a sus padres.

Yo había rentado un departamento cerca de la Universidad Mágica donde estudiaba para ser Auror. Joven, soltero y famoso, no estaba realmente buscando que precisamente Hermione Granger fuera mi compañera de piso. Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Ella, brillante como siempre, había conseguido una beca en la universidad para continuar sus estudios. Pero el poco dinero que tenía se había terminado durante el tiempo que estuvimos buscando las partes de alma de Voldemort y en su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Me avergüenza decir que no me di cuenta entonces que mi mejor amiga se encontraba en dicha situación, hasta que Kingsley Shacklebolt me comento que Hermione iba a rechazar la beca y empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia.

Después de una pelea colosal de orgullos Hermione se mudo a vivir conmigo el día de su graduación del colegio, al poco tiempo finalmente encontraron a sus padres. Como era de esperarse no estuvieron muy contentos con nada de la situación; ella juro y perjuro que éramos solo amigos, solo para que unos meses después eso se volviera una mentira.

Y aquí estamos, sin definir etiquetas. Simplemente Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

No culpo a sus padres por odiarme.

\- "Ya llegó el taxi" – dice mirándome con ansiedad al escuchar el timbre, ambos odiamos estar separados.

Camino hacia ella y la beso como queriendo que ese beso sustituya todos aquellos que no podremos darnos en los días siguientes.

\- "¿Quieres que te acompañe abajo?" – pregunto una vez que recupero el aliento.

\- "No es necesario"- responde mientras empieza a jalar su maleta de rueditas fuera de la habitación.

Tal vez sabe que si la acompaño no la dejare ir.

\- "Quizás nieve mañana"- dice como despedida mientras sale del departamento.

Australia tiene mas posibilidades de nieve pienso al observar la fría mañana a través de la ventana.

 _*.*HP &HG*.*_

Hermione gruñe por tercera vez mientras pica las aceitunas del picadillo en la cocina de sus padres que tiene una maravillosa vista al océano. Está consiente que cualquier otra chica estaría extremadamente feliz en pasar sus vacaciones en la playa, pero esto de preparar la cena de navidad con el calor no le cuadra.

\- "Papá está mas irritable de lo usual" – se atreve finalmente a enunciar.

\- "No cariño" – responde su madre amablemente – "Es sólo la época que lo pone nostálgico. Extraña a tus abuelos, eso es todo"

Hermione piensa en su pequeña familia, no muy convencida por el pretexto de su progenitora, quien había perdido a su propia madre cuando estaba por terminar la carrera. Sus abuelos paternos, por otro lado, habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía solamente nueve años sin saber que su única nieta era una bruja.

Al ser ambos hijos únicos, la muerte de sus abuelos había reducido a su familia a solo tres miembros; lo que había facilitado mucho las cosas cuando decidió modificar sus memorias.

\- "Y entonces ¿Cuándo dices que acabas la carrera?" – le pregunta su madre minutos mas tarde mientras toman un ligero almuerzo previo al gran banquete de aquella noche.

\- "Este verano, realmente espero que puedan venir a la graduación" – responde la chica – "Shacklebolt hará los arreglos necesarios"

\- "Bueno si el mismísimo Ministro de Magia se va a tomar las molestias, entonces no hay manera de faltar"- la pica su madre.

\- "No lo hará él directamente mamá"- responde la chica sonrojada – "De eso se encarga el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el de Transportes Mágicos".

\- "Obviamente" – le responde ella alzando su copa.

Hermione gira los ojos, está consiente que sus padres saben que ser amiga de Harry Potter te da las conexiones necesarias para traer a tus padres del otro lado del mundo a una ceremonia donde la asistencia de muggles está altamente restringida.

\- "Ya casi acabamos de hacer la cena"- menciona tratando de mover la conversación a un tema menos peliagudo para su actualmente monosilábico padre – "Hasta el pie de calabaza está en el horno, creí que no te había gustado papá"

\- "Tú mamá decidió que quizás necesitábamos un poco de la sazón del mundo mágico este año"- respondió su padre obviamente molesto.

\- "John…" – escucho decir a su madre con tono de advertencia.

\- "Bueno, mamá también te dejó agregar la langosta al menú…"- dijo tratando de sonar conciliadora.

\- "¡Que yo no sea un héroe de guerra NO significa que no sea capaz de traer cosas buenas a la mesa de mi familia!"- explotó el señor Granger de pronto.

\- "¡Jonh!"- exclamó su madre nuevamente.

\- "Así que es eso nuevamente"- dice la castaña levantándose de la mesa – "Creí que ya habías superado mi relación con Harry, no puedo pasar por esto siempre que vengo a verlos…"

\- "Vas a tener que arreglar esto antes de la cena"- escucho el señor Granger decir a su mujer cuando su hija subió las escaleras para encerrarse a su cuarto.

\- "Él se la llevo Jane" – susurró – "Se la llevo a luchar en una guerra y ahora, aún después de ello, no nos la va a regresar"

La señora Granger miró a su esposo con lastima mientras se disponía a levantar los platos de la mesa.

\- "Hermione será tú hija pero no te pertenece John, tienes que aceptar que ella ya ha decidido con quien compartir su vida"

 _*.*HP &HG*.*_

Hace frío fue el pensamiento que me despertó desorientada.

Me limpio las lagrimas ya secas que derrame luego de la pelea con mi padre, observando a mi alrededor sin poder procesar la información que entra por mis ojos.

Estoy en el balcón del cuarto que mis padres hicieron construir para mí en su casa de Australia, corrí aquí y me quede dormida mientras lloraba.

Todo eso lo recuerdo, pero…

\- "Esta nevando"- susurro con sorpresa para mí.

La imagen de la casa frente a la playa de mis padres rodeada de nieve es algo que mi cerebro no logra entender.

Hasta que lo escucho…

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Esa voz desafinada que conozco tan bien.

 _There is just one thing I need_

Nunca lo había oído cantar, pero sé perfectamente que es él.

 _I don't care about the presents_

Me acerco al borde del balcón para mirar abajo.

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Y ahí esta él montado en su escoba quien me señala mientras canta la siguiente línea.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

Sube hasta donde yo estoy aterrizando frente de mí.

 _Make my wish come true oh_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

Nos besamos.

\- "¿Qué hacer aquí?" – le pregunto aún sin poder creer que esta parado frente de mí.

\- "Decidí que no quería pasar otra Navidad lejos de ti" – me contesta con una sonrisa traviesa – "Te amo Hermione Granger. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Lo beso en respuesta.

\- "Tomaré eso como un sí"

\- "¿Qué hay con Teddy?"

\- "Con la diferencia de horarios podré llegar a tiempo para celebrar con él también"

\- "Te amo"- le digo.

\- "Yo sé"

\- "Lamento interrumpir su momento Star Wars, pero la cena ya esta lista"- respingo al voltear y encontrar a mi madre asomada desde la ventana de mi cuarto con una sonrisa gatuna y todo cobra sentido.

El postre favorito de Harry, el mal humor de mi padre, lo poco ansioso que se mostro él este año cuando lo deje en nuestro departamento de Londres.

Un par de horas después estamos en el comedor de mis padres.

Mamá no puede contener su entusiasmo de tener a Harry aquí, sé que lleva un par de años muriéndose de las ganas de evaluarlo y analizarlo; por lo menos desde que supero la parte de su memoria borrada y su pequeña y perfecta princesa viviendo con un chico. No me preocupa demasiado, sé que Harry pasara su examen.

Papá esta muy serio, lleva la conversación de la mesa con marcada amabilidad que sé que no es sincera. Pero se está esforzando, sé que mamá tiene mucho que ver con ello.

Harry, me está dando mucha ternura en este momento. Está completamente nervioso, ha derramado el vino un par de veces, tartamudea sus respuestas y ni siquiera es consiente de la mitad del análisis en la que mis padres lo tienen.

\- "Entonces ya eres todo un Auror, cariño"- le dice mi madre mientras le sirve un pedazo de pie de calabaza.

\- "No realmente"- responde él derramando café, el héroe del mundo mágico es incapaz de comer apropiadamente en la mesa de sus suegros – "Llevo apenas seis meses en el departamento, por lo que soy solo un aprendiz. Usted sabe: servir café, la correspondencia… pero tal vez en un par de meses me asciendan a Auror Junior".

\- "Cualquiera diría que el joven que derroto a Volvotor ya seria el jefe de la policía mágica" – dice mi papá, no sé si esta desilusionado de que el héroe del mundo mágico sea un chico normal que intenta agradarle a sus suegros. Estoy segura que esperaba a algún joven arrogante con quien disputaría la mano de su hija.

\- "El ministro le ofreció un puesto más elevado, pero Harry decidió empezar desde abajo"- respondo por él.

\- "Eso dice mucho del carácter de un hombre, cariño"- le sonríe mi madre mientras mi padre lo mira evaluadoramente.

 _*.*HP &HG*.*_

Jane y Hermione están en la cocina levantando los trastes y guardando los restos de la comida, mientras yo estoy aquí, en mi estudio, con este chico al que deseo odiar con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero después de conocerlo ya no es tan fácil seguir odiándolo, al menos no con la misma intensidad.

No entiendo como este chico logro hacer lo que se supone que hizo.

Esta amabilidad, esta normalidad, no puede ser fingida. Esa necesidad de aprobación.

De un chico huérfano maltratado por sus tíos, tiene lógica.

\- "Señor Granger"- dice finalmente llenándose de valor – "Yo sé que no he llevado mi relación con su hija de la mejor manera pero…"

\- "Te la llevaste"- le digo con dureza – "a una guerra"

\- "Yo… yo lo sé."

\- "Ella dice que fue su decisión"

\- "Pero no evite que lo hiciera" – me responde seriamente – "No creo haber podido hacer lo que hice sin ella"

\- "Incluso si no la hubieras dejado luchar a tu lado, ella hubiera luchado. Es la clase de hija que tengo, la clase de mujer que críe" – le digo lo que jamás había admitido en voz alta.

\- "Ella es una bruja y una mujer admirable" – responde con esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada que note en mi mesa minutos atrás. Es la misma mirada que mi padre le dedicaba a mi madre, la misma mirada que espero dedicar yo mismo a mi esposa hasta el día que muera – "Es por eso que quiero pedirle permiso…"

\- "Sé que es lo que tienes que decirme"- lo interrumpo – "Tú siempre estarás en el ojo del huracán, ella estará siempre en peligro contigo."

\- "Ella es capaz de protegerse a si misma"- responde sin negar lo que le digo – "Y si ella me lo permite yo la proteger con mi propia vida"- agrega con firmeza.

Y ahí esta, en su semblante, el rostro del hombre que derroto a Voldemort.

El hombre que es capaz de darlo todo por quienes ama.

\- "En ese caso, la decisión es sólo de Hermione"- le respondo alzando mi copa.

\- "Harry, tienes que tomar el translador o no llegaras con Teddy"- nos interrumpe mi hija asomándose por la puerta y dirigiéndonos una mirada evaluadora.

\- "Entonces será mejor que tomes tu abrigo Hermione"- le digo – "En Inglaterra siempre hace frío en esta época, es algo que realmente no extraño"

\- "¿Lo dices enserio?"- pregunta con sorpresa.

\- "Sí, estoy seguro que el Joven Potter tiene las conexiones necesarias para que después de la fiesta puedas regresar a pasar las vacaciones como quedamos"

Hermione casi se lanza a mis brazos saltando y se lleva a su novio para que la acompañe por su abrigo.

\- "Es un gran hombre"- le digo a mi esposa que me mira con satisfacción y sorpresa mal disimulada.

\- "No tan grande como tú"- me responde dulcemente dándome un beso en los labios.

 **Fin**


End file.
